1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure for a bluetooth wireless connector, more particularly, to an improved structure for a bluetooth wireless connector adapted for USB transmission interface.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal Serial Bus (USB) transmission interface has merits in hot plug, plug and play, high transmission speed, high portability, and so forth. Therefore, it has become a basic interface for various peripheral electronic devices, such as keyboards, mice, printers, scanners, external storage devices, and digital cameras. Currently, bluetooth wireless devices available in the market also require a USB plug to connect a bluetooth module to a computer. Referring to FIG. 1, a perspective view illustrating a conventional USB bluetooth wireless device, and to FIG. 2, a cross-sectional view illustrating the conventional USB bluetooth wireless device, the USB bluetooth wireless device 10 comprises a USB plug 11 and a bluetooth module 12, wherein the bluetooth module 12 includes a covering shell 121 and a circuit board 122 packaged by the covering shell 121, and the USB plug 11 includes a covering shell 111 and a carrying board 112 enclosed by the covering shell 111. There are power source lines 113 arrayed on the carrying board 112, and that the power source lines 113 are electrically connected with the circuit board 122. When the USB bluetooth wireless device 10 is plugged into the USB receptacle of a computer, the bluetooth module 12 and the computer can then be communicated with each other. However, the USB bluetooth wireless device 10, formed with the above-mentioned structure, has a disadvantage of being bulky, so that the USB bluetooth wireless device 10 or the USB receptacle may be damaged due to an impact thereon. As such, an improvement made on the structure of the conventional art has become an urge.